Let the Rain Fall
by CrazyKat265
Summary: Well thisa is my first fanfic, pleeeaze no flaames.The girls are in their sophmore year of highschool 'Bubbles', she told herself.' It was just another bad dream…' or is it? Bubbles is having stange dreams about the future that may or may not come true, but it involves her sisters, the rowdyruff boys, and some new dark evil. pleease read! Horrible at summaries!


**ME: **Hellosss my fellow powerRUFF or rowdyPUFF shippers in de internet. This story is me first fanfic on here so…tell moi watt y'all think.

**BUBBLES: **I like it! Oh and CrazyKat265 doesn't own the puffs or ruffs!

**ME:** yeah… but Reead the story!

LettheRainFall

Chapter 1: Makes No Sense

Pale morning light leaked through the window, past the sky blue curtains and white window sill. Sitting on the box-bench underneath the window was a fairly large pile of plush animal friends and fluffy pillows. The light spilled across the soft cream-colored carpet that was littered with papers, drawings, sketchbooks, and many, MANY coloring utensils from colored pencils to paintbrushes. On the circular-mirrored, light blue vanity there were a whole lot of different kinds and brands of makeup scattered and cluttered on the top and in the opened drawers. The walls had circles painted all shades of blue randomly across them, with the circles interlocking and blending together. The walls had many paintings on canvases and picture frames with real photos hanging on them in all sorts of sizes. The room also contained a walk-in closet with a sliding white wooden door, a white desk with a light blue lamp, white chests and blue colored boxes with even more at supplies, and a white wooden dresser with pictures of a family and a blonde haired girl with pigtails blowing out her 5th birthday cake, laughing with her two "older" sisters, joyfully hugging her first car, and smiling at many other things.

Said girl was sleeping on her pale blue satin canopy bed with lace trim. Underneath her covers she tossed and turned like she was having a bad dream, her face scowling and not at all like the faces on the dresser. The scowl then turning into a look of hurt and shock, then-

**BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP!**

Her eyes flashed open and she shot up in sheer panic. Breathing heavily, her bright blue eyes darted around the room and she took a breath. Turning toward her blue alarm clock, she pressed it down and silenced the beeping noise. She flopped back down on her bed and sighed to herself. _Bubbles, _she told herself. _It was just another bad dream…_

At the same time, just in the next room over, another girl was waking up. She yawned while taking off her simple pink sleeping mask and then stretched, but then she winced when she stretched a little too far back.

_ Gah! _She thought, groaning. _I totally forgot about that! Stupid idiots…Stupid Bri-!_

She interrupted herself when she felt another stab of pain across her back, rubbing it she looked over at her hot pink alarm clock. 5:59 A.M.

"Five…four…three…two…aaand…" right when she said "one" her favorite radio station came on, playing her least favorite song.

"_I lalalala love y-ou. And y-ou lalala lo-ve me too-ooo!" _

"HMMPH!" She growled as she slammed her hand down on it, enough to make the alarm clock split in two. The stupid song reminded her of HIM, not the evil Him who tried to literally tried to rip her heart out, but the almost just as evil HIM who figuratively, even though it felt literally, ripped her heart out and tore it to pieces so tiny that she would never try to put back together after what HE put her through.

Sighing as she looked at her alarm clock, she picked up the pieces and chucked them into the small garbage can across the room, missing the thing altogether.

"Oh for the FREAKING love of-!" before she could even say "BLAH" a loud knock interrupted her. She sped around her pink colored room and a minute later she had on her pink skirt that was just above her knees, a white short-sleeved blouse, white long stockings, and was putting her long red hair up into a ponytail with a red bow. Looking at herself in her rosy pink vanity with a heart shaped mirror, she wondered whether or not to bother to put on any makeup. Hearing another knock at her door she decided to put on a light amount of pink eye shadow and lip gloss.

"Blossom?" the voice at the door said.

"Coming Professor," Blossom replied.

_"Hey wake up!"_

_ Huh? _A black haired girl wearing a satin lime green dress looked to the person sitting next to her. It was some guy with black hair just like her, but it was spiked up instead of layered down to the shoulders.

_"Something wrong?" _the guy asked, his dark green eyes looking at her, concerned.

"Wha-! No, everything is fine…except…" she paused.

The guy leaned in closer, _"Except…what?"_ he asked.

"Who the freaking HECK are YOU?!"

He laughed at that while she glared at him and tried to punch his arm. But when she drove her fist forward, he gently caught it. Using his other hand to tilt her chin upward and meet his eyes.

_"Someone you are __**VERY**__ familiar with…"_ he replied softly, making her blush.

_ "BUTTERCUP, WAKE UP! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE US LATE FOR THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" _a voice wailed distantly.

The boy smirked, _"Well, somebody's moody today."_

Buttercup glared at him and said, swiping his hand away, "Hey, she's MY sister, only I get to call her 'moody,' you jerk!"

The boy only shrugged and smirked again.

"_Until next time, Butterbutt." _he waved, _"Looks like you're waking up…." _

"BUTTERCUP! WAKE UP!" Blossom screeched.

"I'm up, I'm up." Buttercup yawned, when **(FINALLY) **she woke up. Then she rolled over, pulled the blankets over her head and tried to go back to sleep so she could remember the dream she just had.

"Oh-no! There's NO WAY I'm letting you go BACK to sleep!" Blossom yelled and yanked on the lime green blankets, "You only have TEN minutes to get ready!"

With that Buttercup groggily rolled off the bed and floated above the ground.

"Fine…" she said and went to get ready.

_ What a __**BRAT, **_Buttercup thought and then she tried to remember the dream again. It was such a nice dream…

**ME:**WOOOHOOOOOOO! Yaay! My FIRST CHAPPER. Well folks, watt ya thinking? Was it good, bad, horrible, stupid, should be thrown into a volcano that's about TO EXPLODE! rEvIeW pweeeeeaaz!

**BUBBLES: ** Yeah! Or CrazyKat may attack you with a chainsaw!

**ME:** *revving up chainsaw* Yuppers now REVIEW OR ELSE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**BUTCH: ***whispers to brothers* psychopath...

**ME: **I HEARD YOU! * chases after Butch who is screaming* RAWR!

**BUBBLES: ***giggles* remember to review CUTIES peace!


End file.
